Forgotten Minds
by California Dreamin
Summary: Misty and Emma live a normal life. One without wands, magical creatures, or even magic itself, but all that is about to change.


"Hey Misty, have you ever wanted something to happen to you, ummm. like magic?" Emma asked her 15-year-old friend as she stared up at the ceiling. Misty rolled over from the trundle bed on the floor, and stared at her best friend. "Sure. I guess so. I mean, who hasn't? Where'd you get that idea?" Emma tore her eyes from the ceiling to stare at her friends chocolate colored eyes. Milk chocolate, really.  
  
"I don't know, it just seems like everyone is waiting for something. I know it sounds silly, but I can't get rid of this feeling." Emma smiled, and rolled over again. "Why don't we both go to sleep Misty, it's getting kind of late, and I want to actually get up tomorrow." Emma laughed at Misty's groan, obviously she remembered how hard it was for her to get up. It took about an hour, and once, Emma had even went to the extreme and dumped a cup of ice water on her best friend. To say the least, Misty was not happy.  
  
Rolling over, Emma stared at her wall, and slowly drifted off to sleep, worry over the odd feeling keeping her awake long into the starlit night. Her parents had been acting weird, and they were staying up late, dark circles under both of their eyes. And it wasn't because they were going to the movies, Emma had crept downstairs during different parts of the night, only to find them sitting in hard wooden chairs staring at the window.  
  
~*~  
  
"Misty. wake up Misty. I don't want to ruin those sheets."  
  
Misty's response was to roll over and pull the covers over her head. Emma sighed and sat back, a determined look on her face. Creeping over to the radio, she grinned wickedly then turned the volume up. As far as it would go. Loud rock music blasted through the room.  
  
Misty sat up with a shriek of alarm. Looking around, she caught sight of Emma, giggling, and with a look of murder on her face stomped over to her friend. Screaming insults-which could not be heard due to the loud music- Misty finally calmed down. Switching off the radio, wordlessly she entered the bathroom to change.  
  
~*~ Misty-still agitated from the early wake up call-came out of the bathroom, clad in a gym t-shirt and loose shorts. Soon after the girls went down stairs to have breakfast, which happened to be mainly cereal. "What should we do today, so were not bored out of our mind?" asked Emma, looking up from her Coco Puffs® "You know it is they first day of break and I really need to go to the mall!" continued Emma. "Why?" asked Misty bluntly, "you have millions of clothes and we're only aloud to were our uniforms at school."  
  
"Well, maybe too check out some of the guys?" Emma said. "Again, why?" Misty persisted, "I hate it when you make me go there and tell me what guys think that I'm hot and tell me to go ask some of them out. You do know I have no social life, right?" "Sorry, forgot." "We're still going" Emma announced. "Dam", Misty moaned. ~*~ Soon the two friends left the house and started out to the mall. "Blondie, over there, thinks you're hot." Emma commented, once they were far inside. "This was exactly what I was talking about earlier." Said Misty. Soon she had totally blocked out Emma's voice and was lost in the book that she had just bought.  
  
Truly that was the only reason she agreed to come to the mall, to get books. She was the 'bookworm' of the school, but she still was semi-cool (though she was sure that, that was only because she was best friends with Emma). Instead of hanging out with cute boys and girls commenting on the latest fashions, Misty preferred to be with her horse. Emma and Misty both went to boarding school, a school dedicated for girls who loved horses and were learning to ride. It was fun, and that was how they had met.  
  
Even though boarding school wasn't exactly fun, Misty thought as the skimmed through the book, it did have advantages. Even if her parents had sent her off for not being able to have 'enough time' for her, it was fun living at the school.  
  
~*~ Soon Emma became bored, so she dragged Misty away from the bookshop, much to her dismay. The girls decided to get lunch and start home. As they started home filled with many egg rolls the chatted about various things and soon the discussion was back on the topic of magic.  
  
"I would love to have magic" Emma started, "or just even to see a magical creature, like a unicorn. It would be amazing if they were real, wouldn't it?" Emma continued rambling, and soon they were off in wonderland talking about magic and wizards and maybe a few quotes about elves here and there. They were completely oblivious to the smoke rising from Emma's house until they were about ten meters away.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Emma stated. Her house was completely gone. All that was left was a pile of ashes and above the remains a hideous black skull with a snake protruding out of the mouth hanging in mid-air. Crying out in shock, she rushed by her traumatized friend, oblivious to the tears running down her face.  
  
"No no no no, this isn't happening!"  
  
Emma continued to dig, before giving up, burying her head into her hands. After all, these were her only family. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and looking up with a tear stained face, Misty's calm chocolate eyes stared back at her. The only explanation for the calm part, had to be the fact that she read too much. "I think, that we should call the police." Emma nodded dumbly, allowing her friend to help her up.  
  
Walking down the street, Misty leading her friend, they approached what they thought to be the nearest phone booth. Tight-lipped, Misty dug out the correct change, and dialed the police's number. Waiting anxiously, she tapped her foot, shooting a nervous glance at Emma as she did so.  
  
Nothing happened. Staring at the phone for a second later, Misty hung it up with shaking fingers. "Emma, I think the phones dead." She received a sob as an answer, and turning around, looked with sympathetic eyes as her friend sunk to the floor, hugging her knees.  
  
It was as much as Emma's problem as hers, after all, she was staying at Emma's house, her parents probably didn't even know it was summer. They wouldn't miss her. A mew startled her out of thoughts, and angrily Misty attempted to kick the cat. Emma looked up, and with a hoarse laugh, stated, "It almost looks as if the cat is wearing glasses."  
  
"This isn't the time Emma! You parents are probably dead, the phone isn't working, and we have no wear to stay for the night, how can you say this?!" Emma stared at her friend blankly. Misty sighed, and watched the cat trot off. "Good, it's going away." Misty muttered.  
  
Looking around for a sign of help, she caught sight of the cat, sitting calmly down the sidewalk, looking back at them. "It looks like it wants us to follow it." Emma stated, rising to her feet in the process. She walked towards the cat, her friend looking at her like she was nuts "Which she probably is." Misty muttered as she followed her friend. The cat, standing up, began to walk away. It led them directly to the small woods surrounding the area, and Emma and Misty followed. Something came forcefully down on their heads, and both fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
~*~ When Emma woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was lying on a white cot. For a moment, she looked around, dazed. The recent events flooded into her head, and she forcefully hopped it was just a dream. Then, as she took in her surroundings, she found that she was in a very strange place. Misty was just now awakened in the cot next to hers'. They looked at each other and the first words out of both of their mouths' were "What the fuck?!"  
  
Soon after a lady came over and told them to calm down and that Professor McGonagall would be with them shortly. Both stared at the lady blankly, but nevertheless calmed down. A few moments later the person they assumed to be Professor McGonagall came in and told the duo to get dressed and follow her. She told them that they were currently at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was taking them to see the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Misty burst out laughing at this, but stopped seeing Professor McGonagall's serious look.  
  
~*~  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed and stared at the two nervous girls sitting in front of him. Both, of course, held grief in their eyes, the recent comings had put it their, he was certain. What could he do with them? They didn't have relatives, not anymore.  
  
Raking his hand through his silvery hair, a habit he had acquired over the past years, he frowned at both of them. The one with shorter hair seemed to want to speak, so Professor Dumbledore decided to encourage her "Yes?" he asked as he kindly could. Misty, yes that was her name, bit her lip, and then softly asked. "Sir, I-I mean Professor Dumbledore, what's going to happen to us?"  
  
He smiled at them, as kindly as he could. They were scared, but that was understandable. "I suspected that you will stay here at Hogwarts for the time being, and Emma well stay here permanently." 


End file.
